New Future, Old Life
by Hoshi Gin Tsukino
Summary: What if Serena knew Seto Kaiba before she met Luna and the senshi? What if they had a relationship only Mina and Setsuna knew about? What if Mina had a past with Serena that none knew about except Setsuna? SerenaSeto
1. Chapter 1

New Future, Old Life

Summary- What if Serena knew Seto Kaiba before she met Luna and the senshi? What if they had/have a relationship only Minako and Setsuna knew about? What if Minako had a past with Serena that none knew about except Setsuna and Serena? Mamoru was dating Rei before they found out about the moon princess, what if Mamoru never cared about Rei or Serena but his throne? The senshi are now trying to figure out their new future and find their New King, who happens to be Makoto's twin brother.

**-This should've been deleted, but I found it funny**-

Silver: I started another one!

Seto: You're a hopeless cause.

Silver: I know! Isn't it sweet?

Seto: You have a fan club?

Silver: of course though it wasn't by choice.

Seto: What kind of club could you possible have?

Silver: An anti-Silver Writer's club.  
Seto: They're against you writing fanfics? (Silver nods head)

Silver: Well since your here do you think you can do the disclaimer? Please!

Seto: Fine. Silver owns nothing but her big mouth!

Silver: You big cute meanie! Umm he's a meanie but he's cuter than mean...

Chapter 1- Their past

A small girl no older than 10, was giggling at a very confused 11 year old boy. "What's so funny Sere?" the girl giggled harder and tried to hide behind a boy that was 4 years old, he too was laughing at the other boy,

"Uh Seto, Rena played with mfarrkdf!" The girl Serena covered Mokuba's mouth. Seto looked in a mirror and saw he now looked like a clown because of all the make-up a certain best friend of his put on him.

"Serena, Mokuba!" he growled out, both stopped laughing taking one look at Seto's face both took off running towards the door, that lead outside. Ahh but gravity intervened and Serena tripped and landed head/face first in snow. Mokuba and Seto bust out laughing. Serena growled and threw two snowballs at the laughing brothers.

"Haha LAUGH NOW!" she exclaimed. There were two growls heard then she yelped and hid behind a near by tree.

"GET BACK HERE RENA!" the four year old took off after the blond haired girl, with his brother not far behind. Serena looked at her watched, it read 4:45pm.

"Uh guys I have to go home!" Serena's voice held regret but she couldn't help it.

"Awe come on Serena, can't you stay a few more minutes?" Mokuba and Seto asked at the same time. Mokuba used the sad little puppy face where his eyes got all teary and everything. Serena looked at him and gave in.

"FINE! A few more minutes then I have to leave."

Seto smiled, "Okay!" The 3 played for 30 minutes until Serena's guardian came to pick her up, worried.

"Well Serena how was your day?" Setsuna Meioh asked.

"Um fine, listen to my teachers pointless babble they left I came to see Seto but he was sleep so I gave him a make-over, then he chased me outside then I started a snowball fight because he started laughing at me when I fell! And Seto helped me with my homework, I almost forgot that part!" Serena fell silent and started to stare out her window. Setsuna sighed.

"Serena I mean it when I say this but if you truly love him let him figure out on his own what a great girl he has and if he doesn't then I'm sure your cousin Mina will help play matchmaker!"

Serena smiled, "Thanks Sets you're the best! I just hope he realizes soon I can't stand being like this! And then there's this girl here names Vicky and she keeps trying to get him to go out with her. I just can't..." she trailed off. Sighing she turned on the radio. Usher's 'You Got It Bad ' was on. The music filled the car as Serena started singing her favorite verse of the song:

_"When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars  
(you can have it all back)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can" _

Setsuna listened to her princess sing. 'So young, so much in love.' The two arrived at Serena's house...er...mansion. Walking through the door a maid hurried to greet them. "Good evening, Ms. Serena and Ms. Meioh." The maid greeted.  
"Hey!" Serena said her cheerful personality coming back. Setsuna, 'She's very cheerful indeed. A perfect fit for a princess or a queen.' Serena noticed Setsuna staring and was about to comment when another maid came into view.  
"Ms. Serena, Mr. Seto and his brother have called 3 times already. I took messages." The maid hand her 3 sticky notes.

* * *

**(This also should've been deleted, but it's funny.)**

Silver: Sticky note (puts one on sleeping baby brother)

Seto: Did she just- (shakes head) never mind

Silver: STICKY NOTE! (Puts one on Seto's arm)

Seto:(glaring) Stop THAT!

Silver: (ignoring him) Sticky note! (Puts one on laughing best friend)

Inuyasha's2ndLoverafterSango: HEY! Quit THAT!

Seto: Listen to the dork for once! (Moves closer to grab stick notes)

Silver: (Waltz out of Seto's reach) NAH! STICKY NOTE! (Puts one on Yami)

Yami: (confused) what's going on?

Seto: She got you too. (Points to stick note)

Yami: Oh (still confused)

Inuyasha: (the real one) (uses demon speed to TRY an' grab stick notes)

Silver: (sticks foot out and clips Inuyasha up)

Inuyasha's2ndLAS: (laughing again)

Silver: STICKY NOTE! (Puts another one on laughing best friend)

Inuyasha: (on the floor) (muffled) Stupid crazy wench!

Inuyasha's2ndLAS: She needs to stop with the stick notes. She got her 1-year-old baby brother Daniel. He didn't stand a chance.

Seto: He's not dead dork. He's asleep!

Inuyasha's2ndLAS: Oh yea...

Serena: Oh Silver, I'll give ya a whole pack of sticky notes you finish this story/chapter?

Silver: Done deal! (Starts typing again...)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A Year Later _

"Oh SETO!" an 11 year old called out. Serena really loved her best friend she knew it the first time she met him...Mina helped her realize these feelings but she couldn't control what Seto felt towards her. Serena walked around the orphanage, she had looked everywhere but couldn't find him anywhere she checked his usual hangouts and everything.  
Serena had a feeling of dread finally a girl came up to her. "Serena, he's gone." the girl told her quietly. "He left with Gozabro Kaiba." she continued. Tears pecked the corner Serena's eyes. He left without a good-bye or anything. Seto never told her of his plan.

* * *

Hoshi: Ahh… just readjusted Sil-neesan's first Seto/Serena fic. I'm halfway finished with chapter 2. 


	2. Chapter 2

New Future, Old Life

Summary- What if Serena knew Seto Kaiba before she met Luna and the senshi? What if they had/have a relationship only Minako and Setsuna knew about? What if Minako had a past with Serena that none knew about except Setsuna and Serena? We all know Mamoru was dating Rei before they found out about the moon princess, what if Mamoru never cared about Rei or Serena but his throne? The senshi are now trying to figure out their new future and find their New King, who happens to be Makoto's twin brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 2: She's Gone, His moved on

Serena's blonde laid on her desk as Ms. Haruna went on and on about some linear equations. Said blonde was beyond confused, gave up trying considering _he _always helped her with this stuff. Its once said don't let the past hold you back, to Serena the idiot who wrote it didn't know Seto.

"Miss Tsukino what did I just say?" Ms. Haruna quizzed her pupil. Serena being Serena stared blankly at the teacher before laying her head on desk not replying at all.

"Psst. Rena she said something about stretching graphs using t-tables." Molly whispered so Ms. Haruna wouldn't hear her. Serena merrily shrugged; it was a habit that happened on this particular day…October 23. Serena never did anything on that day, but what go to school, home and nothing else.

"Miss Tsukino detention and at least try when one of your peers decide to help you out." The blond tuned out Ms. Haruna, just as the bell rung. The last person to leave Ms. Haruna stopped Serena on her way out. Serena merrily gave Ms. Haruna a sidelong glance before staring at the wall behind her…she so wasn't in the mood for this.

"Serena dear, I don't know what is wrong with you today, but you need to cheer up and don't you dare gave me that annoyed look. Now where are you having lunch?"

"The school yard with Molly and Melvin…" Serena said dryly, she was avoiding the other girls for the fact they knew so little about her and this day. This day she was going to skip the scout meeting, kick Luna out and have a peaceful crying day…damn Seto for being so damn sneaky. Serena was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized the sad and pain she felt crossed her face.

"Serena dear what is really on that mind of yours?" Ms. Haruna asked watching her pupil.

"Eh, Kaiba I heard Kaiba Corp is coming out with a Capsule Disk for Capsule monsters!" Seto Kaiba glanced up at the idiot known to him as Tristan and glared.

"Why does it concern you with my company's work? Don't you and the mutt need to work hard to actually duel your way out of a paper bag first? Or have you two given that up?" Kaiba sneered.

The blond mention as mutt, glared daggers at Kaiba. "You wouldn't know how to make a friend if it bite ya in the ass Kaiba."

Kaiba merrily glared said boy down, "Oh and your dumb friendship speeches make me want to hug the closes person right?"

Joey and Kaiba continued to glare at each other; the teacher hadn't heard Joey's language and was busy writing on the board. Kaiba won the match as Joey received scolding for bothering him. Kaiba's attention returned to the book he had been reading earlier, although he heard a female giggle on the other side of him. "Hey, Seto nice going with Wheeler and Gardner."

Kaiba glanced at the auburn haired girl beside him, she was probably apart of his fan club. Probably a new member, he'd have to make sure he got her on the restraining order list as well. "I'm not a member of your obsessed fan club if that's what you're thinking. I merely dislike Wheeler and his crew…they're all annoying as crap."

Kaiba didn't reply and the bell rung a few minutes later. During lunch the same girl sat next at Kaiba's table as the brown haired boy worked on his laptop. "Hey, Seto don't you eat lunch or something?" Kaiba annoyed this girl kept bothering him and calling him by his first name like she knew him or something.

"What is your problem? You don't know me, yet your using my first name like it falls of trees…Get a life and leave me alone." Kaiba was rude with that statement and watched the auburn haired girl tilt her head. The girl's piercing blue eyes peered into his own.

"What if I don't want to go away or stop calling you Seto?"

"What's your name girl?"

"Samantha Meioh." Kaiba eyed the girl with a frown on his face. 'Meioh…There's no way this girl is related to Setsuna, she's too young…unless she was adopted.

"Your Seto Tenshi or Kaiba, you used to live at the orphanage before becoming the owner of a multi-billion dollar company. My mom was Serena's guardian when her parents were away. You remember Setsuna don't you?" Samantha rambled on and on. Kaiba annoyed at the girl's voice told her non-to-gentle to shut the hell up. Samantha raised an eyebrow and was about to reply to Seto's rudeness when her friend cut her off.

"Hey Sam! What's up Kaiba?" A raven haired girl said as she took a seat next to Samantha. Kaiba merely glared and Samantha replied with a "What's up Relly?"

"Hiya Sam, Relly, Kaiba!" A boy with short raven hair said staking a seat next to Kaiba. Kaiba once again glared and silent cursed his luck, today was his birthday…but it had gotten worse than better, maybe he was cursed.

"Don't you three have anything better to do than bother me?" Kaiba gritted out.

"Nope!" All three said in way that could remind you of Jaden, Alexis, Syris and the rest of the YGO GX crew…creepy yes very creepy indeed.

"Are you going to the Halloween Dance?" Relly asked the tables other three occupations.

"If I get a date yeah, but not planning too." –Darien (raven haired boy)

"Don't really know I don't go to school dances." -Sam

"No."

Kaiba was annoyed and his eyebrow twitching showed that. Sam was the first person to notice Kaiba's twitching eyebrow and she smiled at him. "I wouldn't be so irritated if I were you Seto! Consider us your new friends!"

"Yeah Kaiba, its not so bad is it?"

"I hate you dorks, you're starting to sound like Gardner when I'm facing Yugi."

"Oh Kaiba your so silly! He's kidding Sam right Kaiba?" Relly said trying to keep Sam from killing Seto, which wasn't working.

"Oh yeah, why don't you come over my house later and we'll play video games too." Kaiba's overly sarcastic voice replied. "I was dead serious when I said you're like Gardner."

"Eh Kaiba you finally got yourself some friends?" Tea asked.

"No, I got another set of dorks, their more bothersome than you geeks." Kaiba scoffed.

Tea turned towards Sam, Jarrell (Relly) and Darien, "Why are you even bothering to be friends with a jerk like him?"

"Because he isn't a stuck up 'friendship's holier than anything' type person. That works well with us 'cuz we aren't into your lame half thought through speeches." Sam pointed out.

"Yep, and your friends belong at the bottom of the dork line. Really don't you ever shut the hell up with all the friendship nonsense?" Jarrell was rather taking pieces of her crust off her pizza.

"They said everything so all I have to say is why you don't go join Barney or some other kiddy show; they'd love your friendship speeches there." Darien said playing with the pepperoni on his pizza. Kaiba was rather quiet, since when does anyone besides his brother stick up for him?

Narrator: Oh yes, Seto Kaiba's birthday was quite surprising. Serena's life is odd with her secret identity and talking cat. Seto's life is odd with shadow magic, card games and technology all playing a part in his growing troublesome life. (I always wanted to do a narrator part.)

Hoshi: this seems so damn short shrug hey I still haven't started my AP homework so don't complain about the shortness…I'll do it for you.

Sam: Hey everyone!! waves towards readers

Ashlee: pushes Sam I'm her muse so scram!!

Hoshi in the back ground with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

Hoshi: I need to do my AP homework…Nah it can wait more right?

Ashlee: It'll only take half an' hour so start it now and you can start chapter 3 tomorrow!!

Hoshi: Or watch Naruto episodes and forget all about homework until tomorrow when I'll panic about how troublesome homework is…

Ashlee: Let's watch Naruto-kun!!! she's a huge Naruto fan girl

Mysterious voice: Ahem

Hoshi: huh? Hiya dreaming.sapphire! blinks that's a mouth full right there.

Dreaming.sapphire: hey shi-chan!! Aren't you forgetting something?

Hoshi: clueless look and that would be?

Dreaming.sapphire: what happened to Serena duh…some SM fan you are…

Hoshi: I hate you…

Dreaming.Sapphire: grin I know!!

Well I guess there's more to this chapter…

Serena, Molly and Melvin sat under the oak tree in the school yard. Serena was actually eating her lunch and not begging Molly for hers. "Hey Rena you know as long as I've known you, you've done this every year on the same day. So what's so special about today?" Molly asked. Melvin blinked, although you couldn't see it because of his spiral lookin' glasses.

"Eh, what are you talking about Molly?" Melvin asked. Serena bite into the shrimp covered in soy sauce her mom made and nearly chocked on it. 'Was Melvin really that dumb?' Serena thought to herself. Molly sighed and hit Melvin on the back of his head. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed!! On October 23rd Rena acts like she lost her entire life!! She gets moody and depressed like…it's odd."

Serena sweat dropped at Molly's analogy. "My best friend's birthday is today and if I ever see him again I'm gonna smack him." Serena's voice only hinted at her depression and sadness. Molly and Melvin watched Serena closely confused slightly.

"Eh, your best friend besides me? Who is he?" Molly asked forgetting about her lunch. Serena leaned back away from Molly and nearly hit the tree.

"Eh, chill Molls. How did you know it was a guy anyway?" Serena asked happy to avoid the tree that would've caused some damage to her head. Molly's red hair moved from side to side as she shook her head at Serena's memory. "You said him!! You said you'd smack him, remember?"

Serena had a sweat drop on her head, but was saved from answering by Mina. "Hey Serena I talked to Setsuna!! You won't believe what she did!!" Serena barely missed the hug Mina was giving her. Serena sighed, "Your about to tell me though right?"

"Yep!! Setsuna had her daughter mess with Seto at school and she's going to visit him after school and she needs us to get permission from our parents to go with her and see Seto!" Mina explained bouncing up and down.

"Are you serious?"

"Who's Seto?" Molly and Melvin asked at the same time.

"Only Serena's hugest crush ever and best friend in the world!!" Mina exclaimed ignoring Serena's look promising her death.

"Serena's crush? Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Melvin asked as Molly sat to the side with a sweat drop on her head. "Shut up Melvin!!" Molly said as she turned to the red face girl, Serena was beet red and glaring at Mina. Didn't the girl know the wrong way to say stuff!

"Mina sometimes your worser than Raye!" Serena said as she sighed.

"Hey Rena can we join your group?" Lita asked from behind her. Serena sighed again.

"Knock yourselves out."

"So Rena likes this guy named Seto according to Mina right?" Lita ask having over heard the conversation with Amy. Serena had anime tears going down her face so she looked like this: TT

"You guys can't tell Darien or Raye because they'll kill me!" Serena whined. The group all sighed at Serena's out burst. Amy was the first to speak, "Well it's nice to hear the old Serena now, at least I won't have to think you've been taken by some aliens and brainwashed."

Everyone stared and stared and Amy turned red. "It was a joke. You know Serena a totally air head, aliens actually giving her a brain…" Melvin was the first one to actually catch Amy's joke causing the blue-haired girl to sigh. "Its okay Ames! Next time we'll try and get your jokes right guys?" Mina comforted Amy.

"Yep, I'll teach some good ones Amy." Lita offered. The others just nodded their heads except Melvin who was still laughing…odd boy indeed.

"So Rena are we going to visit Seto or what? It's his 17th b-day and you know you want to kick his butt!" Mina reminded Serena.

"I have to ask mom first so we wait it out eh Mi-chan?" Serena said with a grin. "See you've brightened up a lot!" Molly said grinning at her friend.

"I want to know if this Seto guy is a hunk or what?" Lita said on the topic of Seto. Mina and Serena grinned, "Definite hunk!!" Mina said with starry eyes. "If Rena wasn't my cousin I'd take him for me!! The sexiest brown hair and incredible blue eyes…the most adorable little brother!!" Serena was starting to get jealous, but why she had Darien right? She and Seto were just friends and will always be friends right?

Amy tilted her head for a minute before saying, "Seto as in Seto Kaiba?" Mina nodded her head. "Yeah, that's him you heard of him?" The other five members of the group sweat dropped.

"Mina, he runs a multi-billion dollar company and is in the newest paper every month about a new invention. Of course we heard of him!!" Amy snapped in a that's-so-obvious tone. Mina face-faulted, "Oh yeah I forget he runs his own company now."

"Tsukino-san!!" A voiced called out to Serena. Serena looked up to see…

Hoshi: pokes out tongue nah! Now you've got a cliff hanger! Thank ms. Dreaming.sapphire…eh where'd she go?

Ashlee: she's laying on the couch sleeping, she said you take to long writing a chapter ending.

Hoshi: eye twitch later...storms off

Ashlee: she had to leave before she killed sapphire-chan.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Special

New Future, Old Life: Christmas Special

By: Hoshi G. Tsukino

A small side chapter to my other fic, "New Future, Old Life", it's based before the ending of the first chapter. In other words back when Serena and Seto are still children. Enjoy and Merry Christmas, Hanukkah and whatever else holiday you celebrate right now. (Blessed be thee this new year.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or YuGiOh

* * *

Serena, Seto and Mokuba weren't an unusual site to see around the orphanage asked anybody including the caretaker. Now Serena no where to be seen for a couple of days was unusual…considering she came there everyday to get help from Seto with her homework, but Seto even though he wouldn't tell anyone but Mokuba was rather worried. 

The snow fell down from its place in the clouds and covered the city of Domino in a thin white blanket and at one resident in Domino; Serena could be seen sleeping soundly a thick blanket covering her along with empty cups of ramen noodles. Setsuna sighed worried about her sick princess that had sleep like this for the past few days, the main concern was rather or not Serena would be well before Christmas. Seto and Mokuba had called several times but Setsuna couldn't answer the phone because each time something happened to Serena, whether it was her throwing up, hungry or needing someone to help her get back in bed. To be honest point blank, Serena was helpless when she was sick.

Setsuna had been consulted many times before with the former moon queen, Selenity who had taken to watching her little daughter in her spirit form while Setsuna was away. Setsuna had just checked on Serena whose fever was down and her temperature was back to normal. The Christmas tree hadn't been decorated nor had any of the gifts Setsuna had bought before Serena's illness completely wrapped up.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba were walking around the orphanage playground it wasn't complete covered in snow and a few children were outside as well. Both boys were worried what happened to their dear, over-excited blond haired friend?

"Big brother can we go look for Rena?" Mokuba asked bored and worried as much as a three year-old can about his blond haired friend…Seto shrugged his shoulders it didn't matter to him what they did anymore. He needed a plan, they weren't going to spend a lot of time in this dump of a place and he need some type of break that would get him and Mokuba adopted. Mokuba knew his brother was thinking again, he always thought a lot when Serena wasn't around. Serena was the key to his brother's sanity when he wasn't around, but she had disappeared but where was the blond haired dumpling girl? Dumpling head girl, the name Seto called her when he was annoyed with the girl, of course Serena took offense to being called dumpling head, it wasn't her fault she like her hair the way it was!

"Seto press the button." Mokuba ordered, Seto blinked Mokuba had led him to Serena's house without him noticing.

"What button?" The brunette asked, rather confused for a minute before an 'ah' look crossed his face and he pressed the door bell button. The door remained close for a few minutes and just as the boys were about to turn around and leave, Seto's idea despite Mokuba's pleas for a few minutes, the door opened.

"Seto, Mokuba what are you boys doing here dressed in such small coats?" Setsuna asked as she opened the door wider ushering the boys in the house. Both boys blinked at how dark the house seemed and the lack of Christmas decorations.

"I'm sorry about the lack of decorations, but I've been so busy with Serena being sick I haven't had time to do anything." Setsuna apologized and explained to the two young boys. "Do you boys wanna decorate while I check on Serena?"

Mokuba nodded his head and Seto couldn't help but grin, it had been a while since he decorated a Christmas tree…it was a tradition he loved to do with his parents before they died. Setsuna reached into a closet and pulled out a box labeled 'Christmas Stuff' labeled mainly because of Serena. "Here's everything, be careful and Seto your in charge and don't break anything okay? I'm going to check on Serena, her fever just went down and I'm going to wake her up."

Seto nodded his head and help Mokuba pull the box towards the tree in the corner. The boys pulled out the Christmas lights and got started.

* * *

Serena sleepily slid on her shirt and jeans, Seto and Mokuba were here and she wanted to see them. The blond was ignoring her green haired guardian and walked out the room towards the front room where she was sure the tree was being set up at.

Setsuna and Serena stared at the boys' handy work. The tree was almost done only things missing were the presents, the candy canes and finally the star at the top. Seto and Mokuba were working to get the candy canes up, but there were the problems with both of them being shorter than the tree and Mokuba insisting on munch on the Jolly Rancher candy canes. Serena giggled despite not suppose to be seen, the giggle made Seto turn around as he was the one that heard it other than Setsuna. Serena blushed, her hair out of its usual buns and was messy around her talking of having just waked up.

"Look who dragged themselves out of bed." Seto said smirking at Serena's appearance.

"Shut up you meanie! I'm sick and you're not helping." Serena's voice was stuffy sounding and she felt a bit light headed but she managed to glare at Seto. The blond didn't argue when Setsuna led her to the couch to sit down and rest, sleeping a lot isn't good for your body 1 it always made her more tired. Setsuna sighed at Serena and Seto the two seemed to have nothing better to do than fuss with each other.

Mokuba rushed over to Serena and tackled her clinging to her. Serena laughed and winced slightly. "Ow, Moki you've gotten stronger while I was gone." The blond said ruffling the younger male's hair. Mokuba looked up with big blue-gray eyes and pointed to the tree which had all the candy canes courtesy of Mokuba at the bottom of the tree. Seto stared at the tree before ruffling his brother's hair at his attempt to put candy-canes on the tree. Serena giggle at Mokuba and thanked him for finishing the tree.

"The tree isn't finished dumpling-head." Seto said smirking at the blond's glare.

"Don't call me dumpling-head, dragon-boy." Serena retorted. Seto merrily raised an eyebrow, "Are you done yet dumpling head? Because if your not I'm sure Mokuba won't mind putting the star on the tree."

Serena ignoring Seto's use of her hated nickname grinned, "Oh where's the star? Where's the star?" Setsuna smiled slightly to herself, leave it to Seto to fix the girl like that, the smile slowly turned into smirk…cute couple indeed. Serena ran towards the tree and with Seto's help moved the chair so she could reach the top and place the star on top.

"Thanks for helping me with the star." Serena said a few minutes after the entire tree was lit with the glow of the star. Seto smirked, "Don't make it a habit just because your short I'm gonna help you do this every year."

"I'm not short." Serena retorted.

"And everyone else is taller than you because their giants right?" Seto retort his voice laced with sarcasm, "admit it you short and Moki's gonna be taller than you."

"I'm not short you meanie!" Serena said glaring at Seto.

Setsuna sighed and smiled at the children and then at the striking of the clock said, "Merry Christmas." This made Serena stare, "Christmas?" She repeated.

Seto gave her a 'duh' look, "Yea today's Christmas, you've been out for a while dumpling-head."

Mokuba was asleep for some odd reason on top of present with his name on it. "Should I even ask about that?" Serena asked pointing towards Mokuba who moved away from Seto's touch to stay on the warm box.

"No." Came the short reply that mad her giggle. "I can't believe I didn't do any Christmas shopping and I didn't get you guys a gift and…" Serena started ranting about the dumbness of missing Christmas sells, but that didn't last long as Seto placed a finger on her lips to hush her.

"Shut up you'll Mokuba up at this rate." Setsuna laughed softly at what Seto said.

"I wouldn't have panicked at all Serena. You didn't forget the shopping we did _before_ you got sick did you?" Setsuna reminded the girl. Serena blinked in an 'oh yea' type way…some things never change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1- If you sleep for long periods of time when you wake up your body is usually numb/tired. It happens to me a lot because I tend to sleep longer than I normally should.

Hoshi: Merry Christmas Everyone!! The ending sucked yeah, but I'm too lazy to go and fix it. Props to those who know where I got the **_'Blessed be thee this new year'_** line from, it comes from a type of religion mostly one I practice without my parents knowledge.


	4. Chapter 4

New Future, Old Life

Summary- What if Serena knew Seto Kaiba before her meeting Luna and the senshi? What if they had/have a relationship only Mina and Trista knew about? What if Mina had a past with Serena that none knew about except Trista? We all know Darien was dating Raye before they found out about the moon princess, but what if Darien never cared about Raye or Serena, but only his throne? The Sailor Soldiers are now trying to figure out their new future and find their new king, who happens to be Lita's twin brother.

**Author's Note: I'm switching from using the SM sub names to SM dub names. Also I'm now co-writing this with Pieces of Grace who inspired me to write a new Seto/Serena fic and we'll be working on that together as well. There's no set release date for that story so we'll keep you posted on that story as we start it.**

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Recap:

"Mina, he runs a multi-billion dollar company and is in the newest paper every month about a new invention. Of course we've heard of him!!" Amy snapped in a that's-so-obvious tone. Mina face-faulted, and said, "Oh yeah. I forgot he runs his own company now."

"Tsukino-san!!" A voiced called out to Serena. Serena looked up to see…

Chapter 3: Don't you love surprises?

Seto, annoyed at the consent jabber of Jarrell, Darien, and Samantha, stood silently about to find himself a quieter table by himself. Sam looked at Seto and innocent playing on her face, "Come on Seto you don't really want to leave us do you?"

Seto, laptop in hand didn't turn all the way around, but instead tilted his head. "I don't like you dorks, and you're interrupting my work."

Jarrell tilted her head to the side, saying, "Don't you ever stop working and live a little?"

Seto didn't reply. Instead, he walked toward the empty table by the cafeteria door, and took a seat. Seto had been sitting there a good five minutes before Sam showed up. "Oh come on, Seto. You can't really enjoy being alone." Sam said. Seto glared at her.

"Mom told me about how you and Serena were always seen together! She said you two were like glued people; she never saw one without the other. What happened to stop that?"

Seto didn't reply. Instead, he started typing on his laptop, his habit over ignoring incompetent idiots taking over. He hated annoying people and Samantha and her friends were falling quickly in that category…

Serena turned around and was surprised to see Elizabeth standing there grinning. Elizabeth was smiling. It was her lunch break, and she decided to visit Serena's school to see her. After all, Serena was like her little sister.

"Hey, Lizzy! Whatcha doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Serena asked the auburn haired girl.

Elizabeth smiled at her little sister and said, "Sorry Rena, but you know its lunch time, so I went off campus to see how things were with you, you know considering today and everything."

"Lizzy do you wanna go with us to visit Seto-kun?" Mina asked before Serena could reply.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "You made plans to go visit Seto? Rena, you sly chick, are you going to speak of your love undying for each other on his birthday?" Elizabeth was now standing under the sakura blossom tree next to Lita, who was now choking on her cupcake, and hitting her chest to breathe again. Mina laughed at Lita, while Serena sweat dropped at the fact that no matter whom her friends were, they'd always be weird in some way: Seto with his Blue Eyes White Dragon obsession, Mokuba with his liking of Capsule Monsters, Lita with that habit of over cooking, Amy with the habit of over studying, Raye with her incisive yelling, Molly and Melvin with their habits of being tricked into anything and Mina with her overly large mouth.

"You okay, Lita?" Amy asked once the taller girl's breathing was back to normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get something to drink." Lita said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get these two lovebirds together!" Mina exclaimed. Serena sighed in annoyance.

"We're not lovebirds!" Serena exclaimed. 'I swear. She's always like this, playing matchmaker all the time.' Serena thought. 'Oh well, when she meets someone she likes, I'll get even and then I can play matchmaker too.'

"Let's just go already!" Lizzie exclaimed the other girls nodded in agreement. Well all of them except Amy.

"We can't go just yet! We'd be skipping the rest of school and then Haruna-sensei will call our parents." Amy said glaring at the other girls who were ready to just skip school.

"But Amy-chan!" Mina started to whine, "This is my job as Goddess of Love to get all couples together, for love is the thing that gives me the power and will to go on!" All the girls sweat dropped at Mina's dramatic flair that soundly just appeared.

"Done yet?" Amy asked sweat dropping at her friend's dramatic acting.

"Pretty much." Mina said grinning again causing all the other girls to sweat drop.

"We're not going until after school." Amy said glaring at Mina who had opened her mouth to reply again. "After school everyone."

The girls all sighed but knew better than to cross the blue haired girl.

**(A few hours later after schools over and everyone is outside Trista's apartment)**

"So who the hell is this Seto guy again?" Raye asked. Everyone girl sweat dropped and exchanged glance with each other.

"Seto's a really good friend of mine from when I visited Japan a few years back." Mina said, everyone agreed Raye should be out of this loop because who really wanted to hear Raye yelling?

"You guys are up to something and I want to know what!" Raye exclaimed glaring at all of the 'guilty parties'. Everyone present excluding Raye: Mina, Serena, Amy, Lita, Molly, Elizabeth (Lizzy) and Trista.

"Its Seto's birthday and we just wanted to surprise him for his birthday!" Lita replied running a hand through her bang to move it away from her eyes.

"So all of you are going? What if an emergency pops up while you're gone?" Raye said pissed she wouldn't be going with them to Domino City.

"We'll be gone for at least six hours Raye! If a problem pops up call Amara and Michelle they should be able to help you with everything." Trista said in her quiet voice.

---One Long Hour and a half car ride later---

"Well, there's the Kaiba Estate girls." Trista said loudly enough to be heard over Serena, Mina, Lizzy and Molly's singing of an American song called "Showstopper". Amy sighed and rubbed her temple as Trista drove up to the security outside the gates of the manor.

"Excuse me madam do you have an invite to be here? This is private property." Trista nodded her head, but didn't get to answer as a grinning Lita rolled down the window and was half hanging out of it.

"Not anymore! Tell Seto, Lil Sis is here to visit!" Lita was acting totally bubbly and out of character which caused the other girls to giggle that were in the back of the carvan.

------------------------ At the Kaiba Manor-----------------

After getting past the gates the girls rang the doorbell but no one answered. "I guess they're not home." Serena said as she started to walk off, but Lita stopped her.

"They're here all right, Seto's just antisocial." Lita said then she pressed a button near the doorbell.

"Kaiba Manor. How may I help you?" a female voice said.

"Lita Kino, I'm here to see my brother." Lita said.

"Please verify if you are really her." the female voice replied.

"Umm…my middle name is Marie, I was born five seconds after Seto and I lived by myself for all these years because I got separated from him when our parents split?" Lita asked.

"Correct, you may enter. A butler will come in and let you in soon." the female voice replied. Within a few minutes a butler opened the door and they walked into the mansion.

"Where's Seto's room? It's been a while since I've been here." Serena asked.

"So Serena can express her true feelings to him!" Lizzie exclaimed before Lita covered her mouth.

"I'll go ask for him to come downstairs." the butler replied, it wasn't very long before the butler came back. "He says that he is very busy and wishes not to be disturbed." the butler replied and then he walked off.

"Typical Seto." Lita muttered.

"Time for plan B, girls!" Mina exclaimed. All the girls turned and gave Mina look that said 'what are you up to?'

"What's Plan B?" Trista asked eyeing the scout of love warily; the blond could do something that will have them kicked off the estate.

Mina grinned and gestured for all the girls to form a circle around her, "Well here's the plan…"

---5 minutes later---

"You're insane Mi-chan!" Serena said looking at her cousin, who was grinning with the evilness of Mina. Lita, Lizzy, Molly, Amy and Trista sweat dropped all of them agreeing with Serena.

"Let's get the party started!" Mina exclaimed before rushing off in a random direction in Kaiba estate, the other girls following behind Mina with Amy and Trista in the back sweat dropping at their idiotic friends. Serena, Molly and Lizzy caught up with Mina and pulled her back away from the door she somehow found on the second floor of the mansion.

A maid walked by and raised an eyebrow at them, "Wait are you ladies doing up here by yourselves?"

Lita grinned, "Naomi it's been awhile…well a really long time. You work for my brother now?" The elder maid looked at Lita through her thin framed oval-shaped glasses, "Dear God Lita is that really you?"

"Yep Auntie it is me, but you really work for my brother?" Naomi nodded looking at her niece.

"That's really messed up now to work for your own nephew as a maid though." A voice said from behind the group as three new people approached one carrying a large cake and the other two with balloons and bags in their hands. The new group had the others raising their eyebrows in curiosity, except Trista who merrily sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi: Well the long awaited new chapter, I'm going to try and update faster now that I have co-authoress

Grace: Hello everyone.

Ashlee: Grace-sama! Hoshi-sama! Can I be in the new Seto/Serena fic?

Grace: -smile and nods head-

Hoshi: Yep! But we have some work to do on that before you join any fun.

Ashlee: I hate work…

Hoshi: Go read a Naruto manga… -Ashlee runs off to grab a random Naruto manga-

Grace: Is she always like that?

Hoshi: Yep! Later Everyone and please review!

Grace: Bye everyone! Also do review for Hoshi-Chan's sake.


End file.
